One Email
by shikaismine
Summary: Naruto tells Sasuke that he likes him. Sasuke doesn't know what to do. How will Sasuke react?


"Sasuke?"

"What?!?"

"Do you think that there is life beyond Earth?" I looked up from my laptop. Yeah, I hated having to share a dorm with him but he did make me question myself.

"Sure."

"I do to because.." I put my headphones back in and turned my I-Pod up. He would go on and on about it all night. "SASUKE!" He had pulled out my headphone and yelled in my ear.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT!" The blonde tilted his head and looked at me. It seemed like he was observing me like a painting or something.

"I just wanted to tell you that you smell nice." My eyes grew wide.

"..Wha… what?" I was startled and could barley say anything. _Did he just say that…?_

"I said that you smelled nice." Naruto crawled up onto my bed and sat next to me. "What are you doing?" I fixed my eyes back on the computer screen.

"…uhh… I was just… looking at stuff…" He reached for my laptop and I handed it to him. I watched his fingers type. He's the fastest typist at school and its fun to watch.

After a minutes he handed it back. "Here." I took it back and placed it on my lap. It was my email. _One new message… from . Naruto?_ I clicked it and read each word carefully.

_Sasuke, your eyes are like black steel. Why is that? Are you really that cold inside or is it just a cover up? You never tell anyone anything about you, you don't even talk to them. It's a sad thing to watch. You seen so lonely. I want to solve that. Everyone has given up on you, but I never give up 'cause that's my shinobi way. So I will solve this problem…Right now…_

I looked up into his blue eyes. They were pretty but… yet I didn't see anything in them. "Sasuke.."

"Naruto, I can't…" I closed my laptop and grabbed my bag then ran out. _I'm sorry, Naruto._

* * *

I banged on the door that said "Shikamaru's Place. I am alone and it will stay that way."

"WHAT?"

"Shikamaru. It's Naruto." He door swung open but only enough where I could see him standing in the door way.

"What did he get his head stuck in the bed frame again?" _I wish that was it…_

"No, I just need to get away from him… Can I crash here with you?" I was practically begging him. I think he noticed and rolled his eyes.

"Just don't bother me. I got a project due tomorrow and I haven't even started it." Figured always putting stuff off till the last minute.

"Fine." He opened the door all the way and let me in. I looked around and found Kiba passed out in the middle of the floor, drunken dog lover. I stepped over him, and dropped my stuff on the other bed then went right to sleep listening to Shikamaru having issues with the glue and the paper. _Kiba. I wish I could drink like you and just get away from everything. Get lost in alcohol. Not caring about anything._

* * *

"SASUKE! O-M-G WAKE UP SASUKE!" He inhaled. "UCHIHA SASUKE!" He left.

* * *

I yawned and looked at the clock. 10:43. "CRAP, I'm late!" I jumped out of bed and ran down the hall to my dorm. I jerked the door open and found Naruto on the bed.

"Naruto? Why are you still here?" I walked up to him. He was still on the bed where I left him yesterday. His head turned slowly toward me. His eyes were dark and tired looking. "Are you okay, Naruto?" I started to get worried. He never looked like this.

"…Sasuke…" I sat on the bed in front of him. "You… left…and came…back…" He was shaking and freaking out_. I kind of feel sorry for him._

"Yeah I came back. It's ok. Calm down." I got off the bed grabbed my school uniform from the closet and went into the bathroom to change.

_Naruto, why do you like me? Why me? _I stepped out and looked at the blonde. His eyes looked depressed and I wanted to help. "Naruto, I'm sorry I left yesterday. I was just startled."

"I understand." His voice was shakey.

"I just don't think it'll work out…"

"Think? So you don't know?" He perked up a little.

"No, I don't."

"So find out right now." I looked into his blue eyes. I knew what his little perverted head was thinking of.

"..uh… I don't know…"

"I'm not thinking of something perverted if that's what you think." _He's good._ "We can just hang out and eat lunch together. And I promise, I wont do anything to you and we'll go at a pace that you like."

"..Ok…" _Did I just agree! Crap. Maybe I'll like it…. Maybe… I mean he is cute. ….Ok more than cute…HOTT. I might want to stop now…_

"YAY!" He jumped up and started to run around, completely opposite from what he was two seconds ago.

"SHHHH! We're supposed to be in class now. I don't want to be caught."

"Ok…." I rolled my eyes and laid back down on the bed just waiting for life to be over.

"Sasuke, one last question." His voice was still tired sounding.

"Shoot."

"Will other people know about our…. Um…."

"Relationship?" I suggested.

"Yeah, that." I thought about it. It was a whole new idea for me. Going out with a… guy? Never been there before. What to do… What to do.

"Let's keep it to our self's. For now." I think I'm getting used to this idea already.

"Fine with me!"

"Go to sleep."

"Why?"

"You sound dreadfully exhausted."

"….I am..."

"Just go to sleep. I'm going to just hang out here." I couldn't just come in late. Not my style.

"Ok. Can I sleep next to you?" I had to think about it.

"…Sure." I moved over and let him crawl into the bed next to me. _This is going to be a nightmare… maybe… I hope not… I'll just shut up… never… ok now… no… but… I'm going out with Naruto… a guy… I'm special… _


End file.
